Reylo One Shot - Kylo and Reys First Time
by Hellyjellybean
Summary: This was a prompt on A03 that I picked up for Reylo Valentines 2018. The prompt was Super Virgin Kylo Ren has his first sexual experience with Rey. It is a little raunchy but also funny! Enjoy!


Kylo pushed his shaky fingers through his hair and splashed water on his face. He could feel her, she was waiting and getting impatient. He looked at himself in the mirror, the scar she had giving him was still visible. He couldn't bring himself to get it healed completely, he liked the way he was reminded of her every time he looked at himself.

'Kylo, stop admiring yourself and get in here.' Rey called.  
He smiled and shook his head. Leaving the fresher he entered his quarters and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Rey lying in his bed propped up on one elbow with a sheet wrapped around her naked body. Her clothes were strewn across the floor, her hair was down, and she smiled shyly at him.  
'What are you doing in there? Come here.' She said patting the space next to her. Kylo swallowed hard. So, they were actually going to do this, but then what did he think was going to happen? For weeks they had talked, flirted, shared their dreams, shared experiences with each other that he never dreamed would have been possible.

Her voice would linger in his ear during their connections, stir his arousal, but every time they got close, every time he neared the release he so badly craved, the bond closed or someone interrupted them and he was left, alone, unsatisfied and in serious need of a cold shower.

And so they had made a plan to meet, Rey had snuck away from the rebels, travelled so far to be with him, their reunion has been fierce, hard desperate kisses in a secluded corridor, in the lift she had pushed him up against the wall as she kissed him, using the force to pin him in place. Her eyes were hungry, he knew she needed something from him, something primal, he was so nervous he wouldn't be able to...perform.

Kylo had little experience with women before Rey, a few chaste kisses during Jedi training, after-which, abstinence had seemed a necessity in his pursuit of power. For so long he had had one singular goal, conquest. He still had that same goal, but it wasn't the Galaxy he wanted to conquer it was Rey, his Rey.

Kylo moved towards the bed and lay down rigidly, Rey lent over him with an amused expression,  
'I can't say I have a whole lot of experience with this kind of thing, but I think you might need to take at least some of your clothes off?'  
Kylo removed his boots.  
'That's a start,' Rey encouraged.  
Kylo stood up and paced the room,  
'Maybe this was a mistake, maybe I can't...' Kylo flexed his gloved hands by his sides.

'Shhhhh,' Rey soothed, 'come here.' She held out her arms.  
Kylo moved around the bed and sat near her. Rey moved towards him, held his face in her hands and nuzzled his cheek with her nose,  
'We can go slow,' She whispered in his ear. A shiver ran down his spine. Rey stood and wrapped the sheet around her. She came to stand in front of Kylo and carefully straddled him. He swallowed hard and his lip quivered. Putting her arms around his neck, she kissed him gently, then increased the pressure, flicking her tongue into his mouth. How did she always know what to do? But then Rey had always been a natural at everything. She drove him wild.

Kylo ran his hands up her back, she moaned softly. Okay, that was encouraging. He grasped the nape of her neck,  
'Kylo, can you take off the gloves? Im going to get a friction burn here.' Rey complained.  
'Ah Yes. Of course.' Kylo flushed. He removed his gloves, then he removed his shirt gaining some confidence from her reaction to his bare chest. Her eyes scanned him and she ran her hands down to his waist band, hooking a finger there and running it back and forth,  
'I've waited a long time to see what lies under these.' She murmured against his mouth as she kissed him. Kylo's eyes popped open. Okay. He could do this. He was the supreme leader for Vader's sake. He could do this. He knew he had the equipment, he could feel it straining against his pants as Rey gyrated in his lap. In all honestly, that was working a little too well. She was going to have to stop soon or this was all going to be over before it started.  
'Rey can you...'  
'What, tell me what you need...' she trailed kisses down his neck and he lost his train of thought, he closed his eyes and he held her tightly and... years of pent up frustration found their release much to Kylo's immediate delight and then dismay.

Rey looked at his crotch and back up to his eyes. She pressed her lips together as she held back a laugh. Kylo put a hand over his eyes,  
'Rey don't mock me, you test my temper...'  
Rey giggled,  
'I'm sorry it's just not every day a girl gets to make the supreme leader come in his pants.'  
Kylo gritted his teeth,  
'You'll pay for that comment...'  
Rey eyes flashed ready for the challenge,  
'Oh really? You going to destroy me now?' She mocked and bit her lip.

Kylo mustered his confidence and stood up. He took off his pants and at the sight of his impressive manhood Rey's mouth fell open. Kylo came towards her and pushed her down onto the bed, kissing her hard. Rey moaned and sunk her hands into his hair. Her reaction urged him on. He tried to loosen the sheet that was wrapped around her but it was tightly secured, finally losing his temper, he gave it a firm tug and the sheet came away but the force he had exerted caused Rey to roll in the opposite direction and right off the edge of the bed,  
'Rey are you okay?'  
Kylo was crestfallen. He has ruined everything. Then he heard laughter from the floor.

He peeped over the side of the bed and saw a naked Rey in fits of giggles,

'Well don't just lie there, help me up!' She chuckled.  
Kylo jumped off the bed and reached out his hand to her, then slipped on the troublesome sheet and landed on top of Rey which made her laugh even harder until he couldn't help but join in. Then Rey stopped laughing,  
'That's the first time I'm heard you laugh.' She said softly putting a hand on his face and looking at him lovingly and suddenly Kylo didn't feel self-conscious anymore, he could feel how much Rey wanted him and it made him want to please her more than anything.

They made love slowly right there on the floor and Kylo was made smugly aware through their bond that Rey loved it when he touched her, and being a fast leaner himself, he picked up very quickly how to make Rey reach climax, a skill he abused at every available opportunity from that day on.

Eventually Rey had to return to the rebel base, but as she left, Kylo sent her an image through their bond of their next rendezvous, and he could tell from the way she turned to look at him biting her lip and smiling that it wouldn't be long before they would meet again. Once her ship had taken off Kylo returned to his quarters, his sheets still held her scent and he breathed it in,  
I love you Rey. He sent through their bond.  
I love you too. She replied from across the stars.


End file.
